Masonry walls and similar structures have been made with a wide variety of construction materials and methods and therefore exhibit a large number of different characteristics. Among such walls, precast concrete block walls are well known. While precast concrete block or CMU (concrete masonry unit) walls are inexpensive and strong, conventional such walls provide relatively little resistance to heat transmission, may drain water poorly and are often unattractive.